Stolen Glance
by Jazz-chan
Summary: This is a challenge i did, but it was originally from InuYasha's soup kitchen for fanfiction. Its their poem. its really fluffy moment between kagome and InuYasha. There is no disclaimer, so i will say it now,I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! there? will that work?


A Stolen Glance  
  
A dark form emerges from Kagome's family shrine. It's hair glows white in the moon's light. The form is only visible for a few seconds, before it leaps into a near by tree. InuYasha stares into the window, mesmerized by the form sleeping in the bed. He starts to think to himself.  
  
Don't be fooled by me, Don't be fooled by the face I wear.  
  
Why do I always act that way towards you? Like I don't care? My world would fall if you went through with your threat. Kagome why do you have to leave me?  
  
For I wear a mask, a thousand masks, Masks I'm afraid to take off, And none of them is me.  
  
I guess it's because if anyone found out about it, you would become a target. A way for someone to hurt me. And I'm afraid to see you hurt. But in side, I just want you to be with me. Me alone. To hug you, and make you laugh. To tell you how I really feel.  
  
Pretending is an art that is second nature to me, But don't be fooled. For God's sake don't be fooled!  
  
I've hidden everything since I was a child. But I don't want to hide! I want you to know the real me. The me that loves everything about you! Why can't you see that? That I only want to be with you, but I'm scared. Of rejection, and losing you! Why can't you see?  
  
I give you the impression that I'm secure, That confidence is my name and coolness is my game, That the water's calm and I'm in command, That I need no one.  
  
I tell myself that you're a weakness that admitting anything will equal rejection and pain. Any feelings meant pain or ridicule. So I act tough, like I only need myself. I'm in control, and I don't need you around me. But that's a lie.  
  
But don't believe me. My surface may seem smooth, but my surface Is my mask, ever varying and ever, concealing. Beneath lies no complacence. Beneath lies confusion, fear, and aloneness.  
  
My bad mood and in-difference is a front. Inside is either screaming in rage at someone for hurting you, or for a certain wolf boy thinking you're his. But if you're going to be anyone's, you'll be mine. I'm also always in want. I want your touch, your kiss, or even a simple smile. Anything Kagome, and you send my senses into overdrive. When you leave, you break my heart. Just ask Miroku, or Sango. I will always sulk when you're away Kagome. Always missing you, even when you're right next to me! Because you can't know how I feel.  
  
But I hide this. I don't want anybody to know it. I panic at the thought of my weakness and fear being exposed. That's why I frantically create a mask to hide behind, A nonchalant sophisticated facade to help me pretend, To shield me from a glance that knows.  
  
And the only reason you can't know is because I'm scared. Scared that if anyone found out about my feelings, then you'd get hurt. So I hide behind indifference. Indifference and anger. Anger at you. Which turns you away from me. The worst thing that I could ever imagine.  
  
InuYasha turns away from the window. Kagome peaks out from the covers. She can feel him. She silently shifts so she can see out the window. He looks so deep in thought.  
  
But a glance is exactly my salvation. My only hope, and I know it. That is if it is followed by love.  
  
He sighs and turns his sad eyes back to the window. He is surprised to find her eyes staring back at him. Is she still mad? It's too dark to tell. He glances unsurely back down to her face. Wait... She's smiling? What does that mean? She quickly beckons him to come to the window as she gets up to open it. He crawls in.  
  
It is the only thing that can liberate me from myself, From my own self-built prison walls. From the barriers so painstakingly erect.  
  
It's the only thing that will assure me  
  
of what I can't assure myself,  
  
that I'm really worth something.  
  
"Hey InuYasha, you and I need to talk." Oh no, here it comes. She doesn't want to come back. She hates me. He sighed and just looked away as she started to talk. "I don't like it when you and I fight. And I think that if you opened up to me a little, then our fighting wouldn't happen as often. What do you think?" She doesn't realize how hard it is for me to "open up". She also doesn't get how badly I really want to tell her everything.  
  
I don't like to hide.  
  
I don't like to play superficial phony games.  
  
I want to stop playing them.  
  
I want to be genuine and spontaneous and me,  
  
but you've got to help me.  
  
"Kagome. I. agree with you. But I.I. I'll need your help." There, I said it. Kagome looked startled for a moment, InuYasha never admitted when he needed help. She smiled and gave him a big hug. He looked startled and stiff for a moment, before he relaxed and returned her embrace.  
  
You've got to hold out your hand  
  
even when that's the last thing I seem to want.  
  
Only you can wipe away from my eyes  
  
the bland stare of the breathing dead. Only you can call me into aliveness.  
  
"You see? That right there is a big improvement. Just tell me how I can help, and I promise, no matter what, I'll help you." Just staying with me makes me feel better Kagome. All you have to do is be near me, and I act more alive. I don't sulk and I don't get as mad. "Just promise me, Kagome, promise that you will always be there for me. That you wont leave me. That you'll be happy, cause if you're with me and mad, then it won't work. You can't leave me. You promise me that, and I promise to let my emotions show." She smiled up at him, and shook her head. "Of course InuYasha. I would promise you the moon if you asked." He smiled down at her, before slowly pulling her closer, and hugging her tighter.  
  
Each time you're kind and gentle and encouraging,  
  
each time you try to understand because you really care,  
  
my heart begins to grow wings, very small wings,  
  
very feeble wings,  
  
but wings!  
  
With your power to touch me into feeling  
  
You can breathe life into me.  
  
I want you to know that.  
  
"I want you to know that I love you Kagome. I always have and I always will. I want you to know that." "I've always known that InuYasha. Deep in my heart. I always knew you loved me." They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, before sharing a passionate kiss, a kiss that could only happen between two people in love. 


End file.
